


【后翼弃兵】凭依之所

by RanshinNusuko



Series: 【后翼弃兵】The Queen‘s Knights [2]
Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV), 后翼弃兵, 女王的棋局
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanshinNusuko/pseuds/RanshinNusuko
Relationships: Benny/Beth
Series: 【后翼弃兵】The Queen‘s Knights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	【后翼弃兵】凭依之所

“所以……这就是Queen Harmon的房间。”  
Benny挑眉环视四周。这栋房子的装修几近古典，暖色调的壁纸包围着古朴的家具，几乎可以用温馨来形容。若不是他知道这是Beth Harmon的家，他几乎要以为这个家里住着标准的天主教徒，四人一狗那种。  
“我自己装修的。”Beth说着，接过他的包：“坐吧。你觉得如何？”  
Benny不算喜欢，他的皮衣和刀刃让他甚至像是一个擅闯者，这丝违和令他显露出些许不屑的神情：“太亮了，不适合我这种吸血鬼。瞧，我都给灼伤了。”  
所有第一次进入Benny公寓的人都不同程度的被那不见光亮甚至说不上有生活气息的窝点吓到过，产生过退缩的心情。但习惯之后，他们多数都会发现这个住所非常符合Benny的风格。  
随性、危险、懒散，带着些咄咄逼人的孤僻。  
“但我不需要多喜欢这里，”他自在的坐在Beth的沙发上，表现得像天生是这个家庭的一份子，随手拿起杂志翻看：“我是来给你庆功的，不是来和你结婚的。”  
《国际象棋评论》的封面上印着Townes为Beth拍的照片，摄于莫斯科，与Borgov的最终决战后。照片上的Beth眼中还闪烁着全力赴战后的光芒，在Townes的镜头下，她永远是个已经得胜归来的王者。  
没人不会爱上这张照片。大概除了Borgov。  
这期杂志的重头戏无疑是那篇《后翼弃兵：象棋国手Elizabeth Harmon的世界王者之路》，内容详尽的好像Beth是什么炙手可热的好莱坞明星。  
生平、象棋，配上几张慵懒却富有攻击性的照片，当然，还有闪亮的冠军奖杯。整个国际象棋界都成了她的裙下之臣，而她却仅仅二十出头。  
对于女王来说，二十出头是太年轻的年纪。这个年纪的年轻女孩大多在追求浮华的时尚，而男孩大多在追求浮华的女孩。但Beth Harmon却和她英俊的手下败将坐在一件具有祖母气息的客厅里，翻看象棋杂志。  
一对怪咖。  
桌边摞着的书本大多都很旧，有几本在书口或环衬部分写着Harry Beltik的名字。  
那是另一位怪咖。几乎立刻，Harry抱着一大摞书站在门厅处，眨着两只深陷的眼睛不知该不该进去的模样就出现在Benny的脑海里。  
“今后有什么打算？”Benny问。  
这个问题是自Beth战胜Borgov之后回答的最多的问题。她在国际象棋领域已经没有需要跨越的高峰，如今摆在她面前的选择，就只有尽量长的守住这个位置，直至被新的浪潮席卷，或者在巅峰时期退役，只留下一段不败神话。  
区别在于，她爱的是象棋，还是赢的感觉。  
Beth Harmon两者都爱。  
“我应该写一本书，你知道，应出版社的要求。但我还没什么头绪，毕竟我这辈子还没真正动手写过什么。”Beth说得轻巧，这事足够让她厌烦，但却不够让她困扰：“你写过书，有什么建议吗？”  
“你随便写什么他们都会印的，你可是Beth Harmon.”Benny摆出的建议倒是有几分他的风格：“为你自己着想，建议其他棋手下棋前沐浴更衣喷点香水什么的，免得每次一进赛场就是一股闷臭味——出版社期待的就是这类稀奇古怪的东西，而不是一个国际象棋界的Hemingway.封面再印一张你手捧国际冠军奖杯的照片，每个人都会买的。”  
“真有那么简单？”Beth随手翻阅Paul Morphy的自传：“这些书看着很严肃啊。”  
Benny瞟了一眼，环衬处果然标着Harry Beltik的名字。  
“或者你可以把这当做一次整理思路的机会。将自己复盘经典棋局的感想、发现的漏洞、对国际大师风格的看法之类的做一个总结，我敢保证这会成为一代国际象棋选手的圣经。”Benny又阴阳怪气的补了一句：“至少Beltik会爱不释手的。”  
“他喜欢书。”Beth没有感受到Benny提起Harry时微妙的语气：“说起来，我还从没问过他大学是个什么样子。”  
“你打算上大学？”Benny问道。  
Beth似乎是在听到这句话之后才开始思考这个问题般的转头看向Benny：“我没有想过这个问题。”  
随后补充道：“不过我的确很擅长数学。”  
Benny点头：“以你的资历，任何一所大学都会向你抛出橄榄枝，无论你想学什么——当然，包括纽约。”  
说到纽约这个词的时候，Benny下意识的加快了语速。他依旧记得自己上一次是怎么被拒绝的。  
她人生第二次落败Borgov，一声不响的回到肯塔基州，而他故作镇定，实则焦躁的围着电话打转。  
他甚至做出保证会陪她一起喝个烂醉，但她只撂下一句想独自回列克星敦，就再也没有联系他，就好像他和他们纽约的生活从来没存在过。  
后来，他终于接到她的电话，听到她邀请自己和他共赴莫斯科，前提是他得借她一笔钱。  
他手头向来不宽裕，但这不是他拒绝她的理由。Beth总是能知道如何拿捏他的自傲和眷恋，总能轻易的引诱他去做很多在他计划之外的事情，而他却对她没有同等的影响。对于她而言，他可有可无，甚至不如几瓶葡萄酒。  
她不在乎他的愤怒和伤心，因为她不像他这样彻底被吸引。这让他与Harry Beltik，这个安全男孩，没有半分区别。  
他曾遇见过Harry几次，都是在各种公开赛上。他从没把这个人当作同等的对手。对Benny而言，Harry的视野过于狭窄，他没法向自己那样纵观整个棋盘。而Harry屡屡败于他手也是源于此。  
但他最后一次见Harry，是他抱着一箱书出现在自己位于纽约的地下公寓门口，露出一副怀疑自己会在地下被人分尸的紧张表情。  
那时，Benny问Harry：“你是什么时候意识到的？”  
“我赢不了她吗？”Harry的笑容带着点无奈：“我读到她在辛辛那提的比赛……”  
“不，我不是在问这个。”Benny粗暴地打断他的话，他不在乎Harry是什么时候意识到自己是个普通人，永远比不上Beth Harmon：“我是在问，你是什么时候意识到，你期待她回肯塔基州并不是在期待打败她，而只是单纯想见她的？”  
Harry将笑容隐去，呆楞半晌才答非所问道：“有的时候一盘棋不必下完，你就能看到自己已经注定被打败，不论你怎样选择。”  
残忍至极，Beth Harmon的拿手好戏。  
“但你还是想看看究竟会发生什么，甚至会在脑海里一遍一遍的复盘，想要看看自己是从哪里失去了获胜的机会。”Benny不想承认Harry说中了他的感受，可他却不得不对此感同身受：“这就是棋手。”  
如今，是Benny面对必败局的时候了。  
“我母亲曾经在康奈尔大学就读，我的生母。”Beth的一句话点亮了Benny的表情：“在我出生之前，她就在那里攻读数学博士。”  
Benny没上过大学，但至少他知道康奈尔大学在纽约……的某个地方。  
“挺不错的，追随母亲的脚步。”Benny故作面无表情。  
“不过大学的事情不急，我还是得先完成我的书。”Beth似乎没看出他表情的破绽。  
“你可以早点来纽约，书的事情我可以给些具体的建议。”Benny又把话题转回纽约：“而且我可以随时与你下棋，确保你不会在象棋上生熟。”  
Beth望向天花板，Benny随着她的目光寻去，只看见一盏花里胡哨的顶灯。  
“我确信我永远不会对下棋生疏，”Beth回答道：“但还是谢谢你。”  
“随时欢迎。”Benny说道：“你知道我住在哪。”  
Beth像是突然想起什么一般，问道：“你呢？你上过大学吗？”  
“我是个赌徒，赌徒可不需要学历。”Benny无意识的拨动着额前的发丝，让它们在阳光下如同金线般柔顺——至少Beth想象中的金线是如此。  
他没发现自己在Beth面前越来越爱撩头发，只是故意的看向Beth，眼神里闪着暧昧的光，补了一句：“你好像把我记成了你的另一个男朋友。”  
Beth没有否认，也没有肯定。这些暧昧的说辞不曾对她造成任何困扰，毕竟客观上，她与他们之间的感情关系的确掺杂着性爱、共同生活，以及彼此慰藉支持。说他们是她的男朋友似乎不过分。  
名头不重要，虽然她从没想过要与谁一起构建人生，但也不得不承认，当电话里传来Benny和Harry的声音时，她在一瞬间近乎化掉。  
没人比她带给两人的伤害更深，她的冷淡与尖锐无时无刻不在伤害着爱她的人，可她却依旧在此刻听到他们的声音。  
她控制不住微笑。  
那些已经在她的大脑里有雏形的计划，经两个人的声音说出来，不知怎的多了些分量和底气。那页记满了棋路的纸被她握在手中，比一把绿色的药丸更能让她镇定。  
在她对生母有限的记忆里，她一直都在告诉她如何才能独自一人生活下去，确保自己不受到伤害，而Beth在这之前也是这样做的。但这种被爱着、被挂念着、被寄予希望的感觉让她上瘾。  
这让她觉得自己有所归处。  
她顺势拂上Benny的发丝，声音放得很轻：“我认得你的头发，这位先生。”  
这就是她的亲吻许可。于是他遂了她的意，抓住她的手臂吻上她，像那晚他在自己最得意的领域被她胜的毫无还手之力，除了遂她的意之外想不出任何办法留住她。  
这便是他意识到的时刻。  
他意识到自己并非没有对她动心，而是想证明自己还有能吸引她的地方，身体以外象棋以内的那种。  
Beth Harmon会是个好赌徒，让面对她的人倾家荡产，自傲荡然无存，却依旧不愿离开赌桌。  
他吻着她，分不清是在讨好她还是在满足自己。他抚摸着她纤细的腰肢，她在窗帘透进的日光下白皙光滑的肌肤与他贴合，而他被她吻过的地方无一不在扩散着灼烧感，像是他独享的温柔银弹。  
也许永恒并不重要。这世上没什么是永恒的，包括胜利，包括热爱，包括他们之间没能定义成什么的关系。而他只能学着接受，接受他总有一天会被打败，接受他的热情会被生活慢慢消磨，接受他们总有一天会渐行渐远……  
但此刻他们贴合，他们吻着彼此，他们在相爱的假象中真心倾覆着无法被定性的情谊，一起度过最宝贵最荣耀最孤独的时光。  
露水轻点般的爱意与酒精般浓烈的性碰撞着，让他们沉浸于宿醉的感觉里。他环抱着她，而她没有看向他。  
两个棋疯子躺在布满象棋大师著作和凌乱棋盘的地毯上，枕着沙发靠垫，静静地享受着难得的沉默。  
此刻。  
他无比希望此刻她能够回过头来吻他，但她没有。  
她只是拾起散落在手边的白后，轻轻抚摸他好看的指节。  
“所以，你这次打算在列克星敦住多久？”当她终于回过头来看他时，问了这样一个问题。  
Benny握住游走在他指间的白后，未经允许就吻了吻她的脸颊：“至少得赢你一局再走吧。”  
Beth听到这直白的挑衅，终于笑了出来，也吻上他的脸：“这句话几乎抵得上'永久'了，不是吗？”  
“闭嘴吧。”

——The End——


End file.
